


[podfic] #waterlooletters

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, Freitzeit, JinkyOPods (JinkyO), mahons_ondine, reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First 24h After The Leak, It's Literally The Internet Reaction To Firstprince, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freitzeit/pseuds/Freitzeit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A Purple Podfic Eaters Production for Voiceteam 2020.Author's summary:His Royal Horniness Angelo @edgarallanhoeme: I hate this fucking countryme, after realizing our first son isn’t only the most iconic bisexual in history since david fucking bowie but also is giving head to the goddamn prince of england: I’ve never, ever, been prouder of being a citizen of this blessed sovereign nation #WaterlooLettersorThe email's leakage aftermath.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] #waterlooletters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#waterlooletters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244206) by [kafkaesqued](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaesqued/pseuds/kafkaesqued). 



> Thank you to kafkaesqued for permission to record, and to special guest Freitzeit for swooping in to the rescue at the eleventh hour.
> 
> This recording includes chapters 1 & 2 of #waterlooletters. Cover art by epaulettes.

  
  


  
  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/rwrb-waterloo-letters-chs-1-2)


End file.
